disneycharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
King Candy
King Candy, formerly known as Turbo, is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He is the false ruler of Sugar Rush and the former star of TurboTime, both being racing games. Backstory King Candy was formerly known as Turbo, and was the starring character in an arcade game called TurboTime. His game was the most popular when the arcade first opened, which Turbo prided himself on. However, another arcade game by the name of RoadBlasters was plugged in at some point, and the gamers started to focus their attention on the new game. Enraged, Turbo abandoned his game and tried to take over RoadBlasters. However, this led to both his game and RoadBlasters getting unplugged, and he was believed to have perished. However, Turbo secretly survived and lived in Game Central Station for several years, growing more bitter, until Sugar Rush was plugged in. Seeing his chance to be the center of attention again, he hijacked Sugar Rush and tried to delete the code of the game's princess, Vanellope von Schweetz, and turned her into a glitch and locked up the memories of the other residents of Sugar Rush. Creating a new persona, King Candy, he ruled Sugar Rush while Vanellope was made an outcast. However, if she ever crossed the finish line, the game would reset, restoring her status as princess. This led to King Candy going to insane lengths to keep her from racing. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph King Candy first appears hosting the Random Roster ceremony, where the Sugar Rush racers pay their fees for the Random Roster Race in the form of a gold coin, earning them a place in the race. However, Vanellope uses Wreck-It Ralph's medal as a substitute coin and is put in the race as well. Before security can apprehend her, Ralph crashes the ceremony and chases Vanellope, trying to force her to return his medal. However, he is trapped in a giant cupcake and Vanellope escapes while Ralph is captured by security and taken to King Candy's castle for closer inspection. Upon discovering the "monster" is Ralph, King Candy orders his guards to take Ralph back to his game while he deals with Vanellope. However, unbeknownst to King Candy, Ralph escapes and forms an alliance with Vanellope to get his medal. The duo successfully build a kart, but the two are caught by King Candy and security, resulting in a large chase that ends with Ralph and Vanellope escaping into Diet Cola volcano. The bewildered king orders his guards to find Vanellope and destroy her kart to keep her from racing. Unfortunately for King Candy, his security fails to find Vanellope or Ralph, forcing the king to violate arcade laws by entering the code room and searches for Ralph's medal. He succeeds and sets out to find Ralph, leaving Sour Bill in charge in his absence. Before long, King Candy finds Ralph, who immediately tries to attack him. However, King Candy returns Ralph's medal to him and fabricates a fake story, stating that if Vanellope were to race, her glitching would harm the games' publicity and result in its unplugging, with Vanellope dying in the process as she can't leave the game. Ralph believes him and relunctantly destroys Vanellope's kart and returns to Fix-It Felix, Jr., while Vanellope is captured by King Candy and imprisoned in the fungeon. However, Ralph sees Vanellope's picture on the side of the game console, and discovering King Candy's lie, returns to Sugar Rush and tortures Sour Bill into revealing Candy's attempts to delete Vanellope's code and that her crossing the finish line would reset the game. After freeing Vanellope and Fix-It Felix, Jr., who fixes Vanellope's kart, Vanellope enters the Random Roster Race and quickly manages to catch up to King Candy, who is in the lead. Vanellope soon passes King Candy and enters a cave. In an act of desperation, he rams into her kart and then attacks her, using his kart's antenna in an attempt to bludgeon her. However, Vanellope grabs the antenna and starts glitching out of nervousness, which destabilizes his King Candy disquise, revealing himself to be Turbo, much to the shock of everyone, including Vanellope. Furious, Turbo rams into Vanellope's kart and tries to drive her into a stalagmite. However, Vanellope glitches away from him and leaves the cave, and before Turbo can resume chasing her, an invading Cy-Bug attacks and devours him. However, Turbo fuses with the Cy-Bug and becomes a large Cy-Bug hybrid, and attacks Ralph when he tries to erupt Diet Cola volcano to attract the Cy-Bug swarm into the hot springs. Cy-Bug Turbo voices his plans to take over the arcade, and a battle between Turbo and Ralph ensues. However, Turbo overpowers him and flies into the air with Ralph in his grasp, and tries to force him to observe Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. However, Ralph breaks free of Turbo's grasp and plummets towards the volcano, erupting it. However, Vanellope rescues Ralph before he is incinerated, and the resulting eruption causes the swarm to fly mindlessly towards the lava and are incinerated. Turbo tries to escape but ultimately, his Cy-Bug programming overpowers him and he, too, flies into the volcano. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Deceased characters Category:Leaders